Childhood Rivalry
by CoutureOtaku
Summary: Their whole life, Arthur Kirkland and Yao Wang competed to be the best, now with their younger brothers, Alfred and Kiku they have a new thing to argue about: Which child is cuter and more talented, but all Alfred wants is to have a best friend. Light Ameripan/ and slight England/China if you squint.


_**This is a **__**light**** Ameripan oneshot and I guess really, really light EnglandxChina if you squint and have a open mind about it, haha. (I don't really ship it but whatever floats your boat I suppose.)**_

_**I got inspired by this picture I saw on tumblr of Yao holding Kiku and Arthur holding Alfred both dressed in school uniforms glaring at each other while Alfred was giving Kiku a flower making the other boy blush. It's too cute but anyways, I hope you enjoy~**_

* * *

Their whole life, Arthur Kirkland and Yao Wang had been rivals.

No one really knew why, it was just the way things were. Like how Gilbert, the albino German had a thing for Elizaveta despite the girl having a Austrian boyfriend, or how no one ever noticed the quiet blond Canadian in the corner of the room quietly talking. It was just how things always went and how things always would be.

Perhaps the two teens got irritated with the other for both being so intelligent and stubborn, they both hated losing and when the other got the best score in Math class it usually bothered the other's mood for the rest of the day, silently vowing to study harder and win next time.

When Yao came to school and bragged openly to everyone in the grade about his new 'adorable little brother, Kiku' it totally pissed Arthur off.

Not because Yao had a brother, that was perfectly fine but _his_ brother should have been born first, and he was ready to show off pictures of his new sibling too but of course, the Chinese man just had to get lucky and have his brother born early.

A month later when Arthur's new little brother, Alfred was born, he was delighted and went to school telling everyone how precious and smart his new family member acted, just loud enough to drive Yao insane with jealousy over the other getting the same attention he had last month.

Yao scowled and turned away from all the commotion, mumbling something about his brother being way cuter.

* * *

Three years have past and the rivalry between the two men haven't ceased yet, in fact it had gotten even more intense.

From things such as seeing which brother could talk first (obviously, Alfred won.) to seeing who could be better behaved in a library (obviously, Kiku won.) to so on and so forth.

Bribing the young children with different flavors of sweets and lolli's, the two boys thought nothing of it and did what they were told and competed without even knowing they were.

Alfred, with his bright sunshine blonde colored hair and large expressive bluer than the big open sky eyes drove middle age women crazy, people stopped in the middle of the super market just to pinch those freckled baby face cheeks, smacking their Avon red matte lipstick on his face and laughing seeing Alfred try to rub it off spouting some cute nonsense about heroes not having girly lipstick on their faces.

While Kiku, with his dark ebony colored neat hair and darker than the night sky hued eyes made people stop and 'awh' at the small little Japanese toddler, practically squealing as the polite little baby doll bowed and never spoke unless spoken to first. Kiku was the prime example of how the elderly thought children should be, well mannered and adorable.

Both kids had a thing going for them that worked in their favor. Alfred was outgoing and cheerful and Kiku was polite and mature for his age.

Standing outside the door of the Pre K school, Arthur glared at the man standing next to him. "I hope you're ready for Alfred to be the star of this class." Arthur warned smirking in victory.

Yao made a 'tsk' sound and shook his head. "Obviously, you're thinking wrong, aru! Kiku will be the star." He declared pulling his younger brother higher up his hip to keep him from falling.

Arthur scoffed. "I don't think so, Yao. Just look at my little Alfred. He's adorable." Arthur said smiling down at his brother who he was holding in his arms.

"I doubt your brother is cuter than mine, Arthur. Kiku is adorable, aru!"

"Well, let's let the teachers decide, ya' bloody wanker!

"Fine then, aru! Get ready to lose!"

"I sincerely hope you're ready to be disappointed!"

The door being thrown open by two agitated older siblings made the two children in their arms flinch.

"Iggy! You woke me up!" Alfred whined his blue eyes filling with tears that could make even the hardest of hearts melt into guilt.

Arthur looked down and gave a ashamed smile. "I'm sorry, Alfred. Forgive me, someone made me rather angry." He replied looking at Yao in the corner of his eye his mouth tightening into a hard line.

Yao rolled his eyes and didn't bother to answer tending to the quiet child in his arms apologizing for the abrupt awakening.

Walking closer to the classroom, Arthur looked down at Alfred and smiled. "Okay, Alfred. Let's go over the rules. First, behave, don't give anyone a reason to think you're not being polite and second, don't talk to Kiku, Yao's little brother. Okay?" Arthur said seriously with a competitive glint in his eyes.

Alfred blinked and his lips parted before smiling widely back at his brother. "Okay, Artie Mcsmartie!" he replied laughing at the silly nick name he gave to his brother.

Arthur rubbed the temple of his forehead and sighed. "_Alfred_, what did I say about those nicknames you like to give me?"

* * *

Over in the other hallway, Yao was giving a similar speech to Kiku. "Alright, Kiku? Do you understand? Don't be a bother to anyone and don't talk to Alfred, Arthur's brother, okay, aru?" he said his dark eyes looking serious.

Kiku nodded and didn't say anything but for his brother that was enough of a answer.

"Good, aru." He said patting the small child on the head happily.

With both young adults walking towards the classroom, they stared at each other and gave a steely hard smile.

"The best child win win, aru."

"You're certainly right."

Both having two different opinions they gently let their brothers on the ground to walk into the brightly colored school class room.

"Be good, Kiku."

"Be _great_, Alfred."

With both children nodding and walking towards the middle of the room where all the toys were, the two adults glared at each other and stalked off in two different directions, both to exit points grumbling about the other being annoying.

Inside the fun classroom after both being given a name tag with a different animal carrying pastel colored balloons on it, Kiku walked towards the back of the room quietly making Alfred curious.

Alfred skipped towards Kiku and grinned forgetting all about the strange rule his brother gave him about not talking to other child.

"Hi, my name is Alfred, your name is Kiku right? That's cool. Oh! Look on your sticker name tag thingie, you got a monkey! That's so awesome, wanna trade? I have a bird!" Alfred exclaimed all in one excited breath at his new possible friend.

Kiku blinked and wondered how the small boy could talk that fast without dying from lack of air.

"Konnichiwa, Alfred. I would like to trade with you but our names are written on the tag, we can't change or else we would be mistaken for each other." Kiku explained hoping the other would get it.

Alfred pouted but then smiled again. "Oh well, it doesn't matter! Wanna be best friends?" Alfred asked tilting his head cutely at the smaller Japanese boy.

Kiku's face flushed at the informal request. "W-We just met! We can't be best friends!" He replied embarrassed.

Alfred laughed. "Yes we can! It's easy, we're talking, I like you and you like me so now you're my best friend!" Alfred declared hugging the blushing boy excitedly.

Kiku's face got redder. "W-We're not even supposed to be talking to one another, my brother said not to." Kiku said pulling away from the other's strong grip.

Alfred giggled. "Whatever! We'll be friends anyways, we'll be like that one story, Romano and Julia!" Alfred replied messing up the name of the story.

Kiku sighed. "Romeo and Juliet, you mean?"

Alfred just smiled.

"Yeah, something like that!"

* * *

Years went by and the strange friendship between the two children got even stronger than ever making their older siblings irritated not expecting this random outcome to occur between their own family members.

More years went by and soon to Arthur's and Yao's complete and utter shock, Alfred F. Jones. The once baby faced toddler grew up to become a handsome man and Kiku, the polite and well mannered child grew up to be a polite and well mannered adult started dating and to more shocking news, later they became engaged.

It happened so fast that neither older brother could expect it with a simple cheer from Alfred exclaiming something about marriage and a silent amused nod from Kiku, Arthur and Yao both promptly fainted to the floor crashing in unison.

Several months went by and the wedding finally was happening with Alfred standing at the Alter and Kiku walking down the aisle, both clad in pristine black suits, saying 'I Do." before Alfred dipping his now husband into a passionate kiss without warning making the embarrassed Japanese man turn redder than before.

* * *

Once they got the reception, Arthur sighed watching his little brother and new brother in law dance to their first song.

Yao walked towards him and chuckled. "Never would have expected this to happen, aru."

Arthur smiled despite his rivalry with the Chinese man, over the years they have became semi good friends.

"Me neither, but I think they're perfect for each other. No matter how much I want to deny it." Arthur replied truthfully sipping his glass of champagne.

Yao smiled. "I agree, aru."

A few moments of comfortable silence filled the air before Arthur and Yao looked at each other grinning with a glare.

"My brother looks much cuter in his tuxedo, aru!"

"You must be blind! Alfred looks much more handsome!"

"Oh, come on! Alfred's hair is sticking up and his suit is wrinkled, aru!"

"That makes him look even more adorable, and you know it!"

People watching the two adults scowling at one another and yelling could swear that the two feuding rivals hated each other but Alfred and Kiku watching knew better with a knowing glance they smiled at one another.

"My brother is kinda crazy." Alfred said with a chuckle.

"My brother is being very ill mannered." Kiku replied shaking his head at his brother's behavior.

The newly married couple both laughed quietly both understanding what the other was saying through their smile.

_'But we love them anyways.'_

* * *

_**That's it! I'm sorry for any out of character moments, I've never really wrote for China and Japan before so this was all new to me and also sorry for any grammar or punctuation mistakes, I hope you enjoyed despite any of those things!**_

_**Please review and favorite because it makes me happy!**_

_** Thanks for reading. **_


End file.
